The Fawful talk show
by cat9191
Summary: A link to mudkipman787's mario total drama island series but where Fawful talks to each character and Toadsworth helps out. This is a joke series but it will tie in with mtdi and references will be made.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of this story or the concept.**

This story is a tie in with mudkipman787's Mario total drama island.

The Fawful Talk Show!

Starring Fawful as the host.

Toadsworth as the co-host.

And guest starring Aqua as the…. talking person?

Fawful walked onto the stage with a maniac grin.

Fawful: Hello people Fawful is starting a show.

Toadsworth came running in.

Toadsworth: I am here to make sure things go smoothly.

There is a groan from the audience.

Fawful: hahaha, I have chortles.

Toadsworth: What a foolishly foolish fool.

Fawful: EXCUSE FAWFUL!

Toadsworth: *rolls his eyes. Right then, today we are going to start off with an all-round faverouite character off all sensible people, I would completely understand why Fawful may not like them….

Fawful: ARE YOU CALLING FAWFUL UNSENSIBLE! I HAVE FURY!

Toadsworth: (in a rush) Your also unsafe, welcome Aqua!

Fawful: FAWFUL DOES NOT ACCEPT THIS OUTRAGE!

Aqua: (coming in) I left you alone together for just 1 minute….

Toadsworth: Well this is quite the turn of events.

Aqua: You can say that again…

Toadsworth: Well this is quite the turn of events.

Aqua: I meant it figuratively…

Toadsworth: Oh, sorry, take a seat.

(They all sit down)

Fawful: Fawful wonders how you feel about Yoshi.

Aqua: (sighing) How did I guess? Well Yoshis really cool. He had a cute smile and he was my best friend and- (starts sobbing) I miss him so much. That's why I wanted to go out, I just want to be with him.

Toadsworth: Aqua do you have feelings for Yoshi?

Aqua: YES, AND I CAN'T BEAR IT! I HATE PEACH FOR KICKING HIM OFF AND I JUST WANT HIM BACK! (She breaks down crying)

(Fawful and Toadsworth look at each other, clearly unsure what to do.)

1 hour later…

Aqua: (calming down) Sorry.

Fawful: Fawful cannot believe this.

Aqua: (angrily) SHUT UP!

Toadsworth: Would you like a drink?

Aqua: yes please…

(In the back)

Toadsworth: I need a cup of water!

Some guy: (pouring some water into a plastic cup from a drinking fountain) Here.

Toadsworth: But how do you know that waters safe? It could be streaming with bacteria and did you wash your hands before getting it…..

Some guy: (Toadsworth is still going) here we go…..

(Meanwhile on stage)

Fawful: -And so he said that he did not like Fawful an Fawful cried out that Fawful had the fury and the-

Aqua: I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!

Fawful: Fawful is scared of cyan dinosaur. Fawful will be quiet.

Aqua: Finally.

Audience member: You know, for a talk show there isn't much talking going on.

Aqua: You're not much talking for a talk show.

Audience member: Fair enough.

Toadsworth: (coming back in) I HAVE THE WATER AND IT IS SAFE!

Aqua: Oh dear…

Fawful: Fawful does not like where this is headed….

Toadsworth: You would not believe what I had to go through to get you a nice clean and safe cup of water. First they just poured it into any old cup that was lying around, I shudder to think of the germs, then they just went and-

Two hours later.

Toadsworth: -Yet they didn't even wash the cup first, have some decency people, I couldn't believe the state of the facility's here. I will have to get it fixed up before the next show where we may need more drinks! If this is the place Peach will be talked to, oh it's too much to bear! So much work to be done and I will start as soon as the show ends, oh and did I mention that he didn't even clean the tap?

Two hours later

Toadsworth:…

Aqua: *snoring

Audience: IT'S OVER!

Aqua: Wha- oh, thank goodness for that.

Toadsworth: Hey where did Fawful go?

Aqua: He did the sensible thing and left, Fawful and sensible in the same sentence? Never thought I'd see the day…

Toadsworth: Well then I guess that's it for the first Fawful talk show. Goodbye all, remember to stay safe.

 **Sorry that this is so short, please feel free to leave a review with ideas and let me know who you think I should put on the Fawful talk show. But just to be clear, me and mudkipman787 are working together to make this story and it links to the Mario total drama island so please suggest characters off of that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.**

 **The Fawful talk show**

* * *

 **Last time on the Fawful talk show, Aqua came on and was showing feelings for Yoshi! Does she like him truly or was she just putting on an act? Well you'll have to read Mario total drama island to find out. Today we'll be seeing top couples and finding out secrets…**

 **Starring Fawful as the host.**

 **Toadsworth as the co-host.**

 **And Link and Zelda as the couple.**

* * *

Fawful walked onto the stage with his usual manic grin.

Fawful – Hello to friends of Fawfuls!

Toadsworth came rushing in holding a mop and a bucket.

Toadsworth – Don't mind me, Peach may come on soon and it's quite unhygienic in here, you can just ignore me for the most of it while I clean.

Fawful – I have confusion.

Toadsworth – Anywho, please applaud for Link and Zelda.

Link and Zelda came in smiling into each other's eyes.

Fawful – Why do you people look like mustard in a sandwich?

Link – And the moments gone…

They sat down.

Fawful – Phs. So do you feel like mustard in a sandwich?

Zelda – Why do you have to be so odd? But if you mean happy then I suppose yes, but if you don't mean happy then I guess not?

Link – Yeah, what she said.

Toadsworth – *Starts to whistle in a really annoying way.

Fawful – I HAVE FURY!

Zelda – Sheesh keep your head on.

Fawful – FAWFUL WILL NOT KEEP FAWFULS HEAD ON UNTIL HE NEEDS TO BE SMART!

Link – And that is….?

Fawful – WHENEVER FAWFUL FEELS LIKE IT!

Link – Fair enough.

Zelda – Toadsworth stop.

Toadsworth – Eekk.

Fawful – Fawful no longer has fury.

Link – Thank goodness for that.

Zelda – So what are we even doing here?

Fawful – What do you think of each other?

Link – Wait what?

Zelda – Uh….

Fawful – Shy much?

Zelda – Helpful much?

Fawful – Sorry.

Link – Well I love her.

Zelda – And I love him.

Audience – Awwwwwww.

Fawful – Puppy….

Everyone else – What?

Fawful – Uh, Fawful was not looking at puppy pictures!

Zelda – Oh my gosh….

Link – Again, the moment has been ruined thanks to Fawful.

Fawful – I have sorryness.

Zelda – Sure you do.

Fawful – FAWFUL DOES!

Zelda - *rolls eyes. Anyway, questions.

Fawful – Right, do you like horror movies?

Link – WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?

Zelda – I'll second that.

Midbus – WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! JUST TALK, ANSWER THE STUPID QUESTION! AHHHH, FORGET THIS! *Kicks his chair across the room and storms out.

Toadsworth – That was random

Link – It sure was.

Fawful - *Shaking. Fawful is scared of pig man ooh dear…. *Wets self.

Zelda – Ewwwww.

* * *

 **Outside**

Midbus – Stupid Couple.

Worker – Hello good sir, how are you on this fine day?

Midbus – GO AWAY TINY MAN!

Worker – Well my friendly friend, we would like to offer you a job!

Midbus – Ok, 1 I am no one's friend and 2, I am doing NO WORK FOR THOSE BLUMBERING IDIOTS!

Worker – I AM NOT OFFERING A JOB ON BEHALF OF FAWFUL!

Midbus – Toadsworth? (worker shakes his head) No? Then I'm interested.

Worker – Excellent.

* * *

 **Inside**

Fawful – I have question for you.

Zelda – Yes?

Fawful – What do you think of Link and Corrin?

Link – Uh, maybe we should-

Zelda – Nothing.

Link – What?

Zelda - *Shrugs. Well nothing happened so I guess I feeling nothing on the subject.

Link – Phew.

Fawful – I have fury! This is boring! Fawful does not appreciate this

Zelda – Oh your boring.

Fawful – Fawful hates your face!

Link – Just what are you implying?

Fawful – NOTHING OF YOUR CONCERN!

Toadsworth – I HAVE A SURPRISE!

Link – AHHHHH!

Zelda – Oh my gosh you scream like a girl!

Link - *Blushes. Uh….

Fawful – What is the meaning of this!

Toadsworth – It has been arranged for some blind dates to be set up as a part of the couples special.

Zelda – Oooooh!

Toadsworth – And I made sure that they're safe.

Link - *Rolls eyes. Of course.

Fawful – Fawful had no say in this! It's his show!

Toadsworth – You might get a girlfriend out of it….

Fawful – Fawful is listening…

Zelda – Oh boy…

* * *

 **Date no.1**

Worker – So Fawful and the date don't know who each other are. The first date is Toadette. Let's see how this goes….

Fawful – Who are you?

Toadette – I'm not supposed to tell you that you fool.

Fawful – I have fury! That is no way to speak to Fawful!

Toadette – Oh for goodness sake…..

* * *

 **From the side lines.**

Link – So do you think he'll actually get a girlfriend?

Zelda – 91 rupees says he can't get one.

Link – Nah I think he might.

Zelda – Have we got a bet?

Link – It's on.

* * *

 **On stage**

Fawful – I have confusion.

Toadette – About what?

Fawful – You.

Toadette – You know, your strangely fun to be on a date with.

Fawful – Fawful gives up.

* * *

 **Date no.2.**

Worker – Next we have Midbus, not enough girls wanted to do it ok.

Fawful – Who are you?

Midbus – HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! IT'S A VIOLATION OF THE RULES!

Fawful – I HAVE FURY, HOW DARE YOU YELL AT FAWFUL!

Midbus – FAWFUL?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! HOW DARE THESE PEOPLE TRICK ME!

Fawful – TRICK YOU!? FAWFUL WAS SET UP ON THIS WITHOUT HIM APPROVING!

Midbus – SHUT UP YOU FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FOOL!

Fawful – I AM HAVING THE FURY AT A TOP BLAST! NO ONE CALLS FAWFUL A FOOLISLY FOOLISH FOOL EXECPT FAWFUL!

Midbus – Wait, so you pick on yourself?

Fawful – Yes.

Midbus – AHHHHH! FORGET THIS! *He kicks the blackout glass between them which shatters and then leaves.

Fawful – MIDBUS! Things are making sense to Fawful.

Worker – What?

* * *

 **Date no.3.**

Worker – So the third and final date is Zelda.

* * *

 **From the side lines.**

Link – Wait what?

* * *

 **On stage.**

Fawful – Who are you?

Zelda – I quit.

Fawful – YOU CAN NOT DO THAT TO FAWFUL!

Zelda – Oh for goodness sake it's a figure of speech.

Fawful – Oh.

* * *

 **From the side lines.**

Worker – But we can.

Link – No you can't! She's my girlfriend!

Worker – I don't care about your love interest. The point is she said that she didn't mind doing it as a favour.

Link – She said she didn't mind?

Worker – Yes now shut up I'm trying to watch this.

* * *

 **On stage.**

Zelda – So your telling me, that you want a pet panda yet you went on a huge rampage and declared war against bamboo, a panda's food?

Fawful – Yes.

Zelda – I'm done.

Toadsworth – Good because times up.

Fawful - Ahhh! I have fury! How dare you sneak up on Fawful!

Zelda – You've had fury a lot in this episode.

Fawful – Fawful does not care!

Toadsworth – So anyone you like?

Fawful – Well Fawful did like date number one.

Toadsworth – Toadette? Really? Wow.

Fawful – TOADETTE! Oh. Fawful has the shock.

* * *

 **From the side lines.**

Toadette – Wait, that was Fawful? He like the date we went on? Oh. *Runs out of the door and down the street screaming.

* * *

 **That's it for today's episode. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review on what you think of Fawful and Toadette and whether or not they'd make a good couple. Please check out Mario total drama island by mudkipman787 as this is an add on story to that. Next time will be coming out quicker than this one did but I've been very busy lately so couldn't get this one out as early as I would have liked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters in this story or the concept.**

 **The Fawful Talk Show.**

 **Starring Fawful as the host.**

 **Toadsworth as the co-host.**

 **And Toadette as the guest.**

* * *

Fawful walked on without his manic grin.

Toadsworth – What's wrong?

Fawful – Nothing's wrong with Fawful! Your wrong with Fawful!

Toadsworth – Ok, well welcome Toadette.

Toadette - *Coming in. Hi.

Fawful – RANDOM EXUCSE THAT IS WITTY AND BRILLANT FOR FAWFUL TO LEAVE! *He runs out.

Toadsworth – Uh ok?

Toadette – Phew.

Toadsworth – Phew?

Toadette – Well after the last show… You know.

Toadsworth – Ah.

Toadette – So anyway…. Oooh that reminds me of a song!

Toadsworth – How does it go?

* * *

 **Lyrics are not mine, I found them on you tube.**

* * *

Toadette – I am a cat lover and I love to run! I'm sorry I'm thinking about cats again; I really love cats!

Toadsworth – How did you remember _that_ from so anyway?!

Toadette – Because before that bit of the song is so anyway.

Toadsworth – Ah, so question time.

Toadette – Ok.

Toadsworth – So what do you of Bowser junior kicking you of the team?

Toadette - *smiling sweetly. I have my revenge planned.

Toadsworth – Care you enlighten us?

* * *

 **Back on the island.**

Bowser Jr – Yes, please do…..

* * *

 **On stage.**

Toadette – But he might be watching.

Toadsworth – But there's no service on the island.

Toadette – Then how come I was watching TV in my spare time?

Toadsworth – Fair point.

* * *

 **Back on the island.**

Bowser Jr – Darn.

* * *

 **On stage**

Fawful - *Coming back in. Uh, Fawful is here.

Toadsworth – Good, this is your talk show so get talking.

Fawful – Ok. Talk Talk Talk Talk Talk Talk Talk Talk Talk Talk Talk Talk Talk Talk Talk Talk.

Toadette – Beautiful.

Fawful – Fawful thanks you.

Toadsworth – So as a part of the Christmas events-

Toadette, Fawful and the audience – IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS!

Toadsworth – Fawful will sing us a song.

Fawful – Fawful loves music!

Toadsworth – Here you go. *Hands Fawful a piece of paper.

Fawful – Watching out is in your best interest

Not crying is also so!

Not pouting is to, and this I'm explaining to you

For to your town I will be coming

As of now I am collecting names in writing

And this collection I will examine two times through

And by doing this I will determine the manner of your behaviour

For to your town I'm coming`

When you are sleeping I know it is so

I am also aware of the times you are not sleeping

I am informed of the manner of your behaviour as well

So I would advise to be good in the sake of its own

Toadette – Wow. That was amazing.

Fawful - *Blushing. Fawful can thank you, uh Fawful means- Fawful will shut up now.

Toadette - ….

Toadsworth – Get a room.

Fawful – I HAVE FURY! HOW DARE!

Toadette – Calm down.

Fawful – Right. Uh, so what do you think of Peach?

Toadette – Peach? She's nice.

Toadsworth – Peach? Wow way to change the subject.

Toadette – Way to make it awkward.

Fawful – I have to bathroom!

Toadsworth – Oh.

*Fawful leaves.

Toadette – Oh.

Toadsworth – So we have a surprise for you.

Toadette – You do?

Toadsworth – Do you remember the cooking contest?

Toadette – Yes, thanks to Bowser Jr I couldn't do one of the better things in life and help my team out.

Toadsworth – Well we have one set up for you!

Toadette – Really?!

Toadsworth – Yep, follow me!

* * *

 **End of part one.**

 **So for Toadette's appearance I'm doing something a little different. She will be the main guest on the next chapter of the Fawful talk show as well and the disaster of a cooking contest will be reborn. Hoped you liked it and if you have any good cooking experiences then please leave a review and tell me about them, but if you don't then don't worry about it because in the kitchen I'm about as healthy as a cow in there.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Fawful Talk Show

Starring Fawful as the host,

Toadsworth as the co-host,

And Corrin, Abygail and Zelda as the special guests.

* * *

"Welcome to the Fawful Talk Sho- HEY" Toadsworth started as Abygail came and sniffed at him. "WOOOOOF WOOOOF _HOWL._ " She cried. "Ok, you have the official Abygail approval." Toadsworth looked very confused for a moment before realising how unsafe this was. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What have you done PUPPER!" Abygail coked her head to one side and put on her best puppy dog eyes before rolling on to her back and pawing at the air. Toadsworth stared at her for a long moment then got brainwashed and fell victim to her cuteness and bent down, proceeding to rub her belly. "Who's a cute pupper, you are, yes you are. Awww, who's my Abygaily? It's you!" He crooned. "I have confusion…" Said Fawful, ruining the moment. Everyone glared at him. "What did Fawful have the doingness of?" Zelda rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, "Seriously?" She asked in a really sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, lets introduce todays guests!" Cried Toadsworth in a desperate attempt at moving the conversation on. "So today we are joined by, Abygail! Corrin! And Zelda! And Corrin, you haven't said much, or anything actually, everything ok?"

Corrin looked nervous. "Uh, everything's great. Yeah, there weren't any kis- Uh, I mean, uh… HELP!" She ran from the room. Zelda looked after her, "M, I'll be right." She said ominously as she walked after her. "I have fear for the strange white haired girl." Fawful said nervously, Toadsworth nodded his head in agreement and the audience began to murmur about it. Then Abygail woofed and started doing some adrobale tricks and everyone started to laugh and coo at her.

* * *

Corrin had gone to the rooftop to hide. She sighed deeply. "Oh Link, when will you realise the truth? I've dropped so many hints and even outright told you! Why can't you see it?!"

"Probably cause he's a guy." Said a voice, startling her.

"Huh? Who said that?" She asked.

"Me." Said Zelda, stepping out onto the roof. And making Corrin immediately look afraid. "Zelda, hi… Uh, how much of that did you hear?"

Zelda came and sat down next to her and with a sigh said, "All of it." Corrin shrank away from her. "Don't bother, I'm not here to start a fight. Just hear me out, Link is great. But I don't feel like our relationship is really still rooted. But, you and him are actually a good match and I know you liked him from the start. So if you want to be with him then I won't get in your way. But if you don't want anything to do with him then I'll get him to leave you alone."

* * *

Back in the room

"I wonder if there ok? Well, if Corrin's ok anyway…." A random audience member said.

Fawful decided that this was a good time to let his surprise out into the open. "So, uh… Fawful did something productive!" Toadsworth glanced across, "Well that's a first, what did you do?" Fawful put on his manic grin, "Let you have the seeingness of the productivity that Fawful had the doingness of!"

* * *

Back on the blind date set up from episode 1.

Toadsworth looked around as he tried to figure out what would lead Fawful to bring him here. But people who watched the first episode will know that Fawful was sent on blind dates and he got a girlfriend out of it. But he didn't like it very much. So now he's getting revenge.

A co-worker came out holding a blindfold. "Uh, wearing a blindfold is often considered to be unsafe because eyes are used to see the unsafeness of life. You heard it here first everyone. Original Toadsworth quote right there.

* * *

Date 1: Abygail.

Toadsworth was sitting on a wooden stool and Abygail was starting at him. Then some foolishly foolish fool opened a bag of crisps. Being Abygail, she leapt into Toadsworth and knocked him over and ran straight for the person with the crisps. Toadsworth pulled of his blindfold and started howling in pain. "How dare you put me on a date with a puppy she broke my back as she ran over me! That was very unsafe and caused serious harm! I ought to sue you for what you did!" Fawful looked worried at this. "Fawful has sorriness! Fawful hopes you are of the ok." Abygail was still begging for crisps. A co-worker came over with a medical bag to check Toadsworth was ok.

"Well looks like Fawful will be having the power of the signing out again… Fawful hopes you have the liking of this chapter of awesomeness and has the hoping that you chose to give this story more views."

* * *

 **I know I know, this took way too long to come out. I'm sorry I'm terrible. Anyway, the first part of this was written just after Link kissed Corrin and the blind date part was written after that had been sorted, then the actual date was written just now. Yay! Anyway I try ok, I know I'm terrible at this whole schedule thing but I'm working on it. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
